A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. Many past slot machine games have presented player interactive features designed to provide “perceived skill,” that is to provide the impression that the player interaction with game elements has some skill-based outcome on the game. Typically, of course, true skill based games are not allowed under the regulatory schemes for games of chance (with exceptions such as blackjack and poker games), and the effect of the player's skill is only perceived, while the outcome is predetermined and may be reverse-mapped to fit choices made by the player. There continues to be a need to generate more player interest and excitement by providing new aspects to games.